everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Chu (Daughter of Great Wind and Thunder)
A fictional character appearing in the Moemon setting, particularly Wandering Hearts. Chu is a wild Moemon, specifically a Pichu, and chosen Starter for Aurum Birch. Description Chu has the physical appearance of a young girl between the ages of twelve and fourteen. She has a slender build with pale skin and vibrant, emerald green eyes. Due to her eye structure, her retina's reflect enough light to make her eyes appear red in poor lighting. Her hair color is a distinct shade of bright, sunburst yellow, with black markings on her chest and ears. Like most Moemon, she possesses distinctly inhuman features, and while she lacks fur on most of her body, instead having bare skin. Her tail is a notable exception, covered entirely in short, soft, black fur. Her ears are also furry, with a mix of the same shade of yellow as her hair and the black of her tail, and are roughly a foot long each. Her ears and tail are highly flexible, with surprisingly strong muscles allowing her to freely move them. When left to hang, her ears often resemble hair from a distance. Of some note is Chu's left ear, which seems to have an unusual growth of skin, cartilige, and fur at the tip, giving it a spikyappearance and slightly greater length than her right. Like all Pichus, Chu possesses small bioelectric organs in her face and other parts of her body which can generate and store electrical energy. These "pouches" are not normally visible, but gorge with blood when she's excited or when she's discharging electrical energy, giving her a very pronounced blush. Chu has willowy limbs and very little bust, though her hips show slightly more development. Chu is known to have very callused feet, likely due to spending the majority of her life barefoot, as well as her nature as a Moemon. However, despite these calluses, her feet remain sensitive, likely an evolutionary adaptation of her kind. Chu possesses short claws on all of her digits, though these are unremarkable as weapons and non-retractable, making them best suited to utilities such as digging, climbing, and shredding nesting materials. Despite her lifetime of nakedness, Chu shows relatively little tan. The reason for this is unclear, but seems to be common among many Breeds of Moemon, and as such is likely a property of her species's natural pigmentation and her tendency to live in highly shaded locations such as the forest floor or caves. History Chu is a Wild Moemon native to the south-eastern foothills and woodlands of the Vanir Mountain Range in the Yggdra Region. She is the child of as yet unnamed parents, though she seems to have had a loving relationship with them. Judging from her displayed abilities, Chu appears to have been exposed to a Light Crystal during part of her gestation or after her egg was laid, as she has exhibited the Move Volt Tackle. Much of Chu's life before meeting Aurum remains a mystery. Despite appearing to be a young girl by human standards, she is effectively an "Adult" Pichu, meaning that, for her kind, she has had a significant amount of life experience and is now approaching the reproductive life stages of her Breed. It is implied that Chu's life has been hard, but not particularly noteworthy for a Wild Moemon. It is known that Chu received a measure of education under the tutelage of a powerful Moemon known as Guru, an Alakazam who lives in the mountainous region near where Chu makes her home. Chu learned human speech and a degree of information regarding human civilization from Guru, though the full extent of this knowledge is not yet known. Personality Chu tends to have a very straightforward personality, with little, if any, understanding of modesty or other so-called "Human Complications." However, she seems to get defensive about her own emotions and feelings at times, suggesting that she may have things which she considers "personal" and those which she considers "public." It is not incorrect to say that she has "sensibilities which are inhuman" when it comes to certain practices and behaviors, particularly those concerning clothing and sexuality. Chu is known to have an intense dislike of the concept of money, perhaps due to the teachings of the ascetic Guru, her own insights into human interactions, or both. Chu is also known to dislike clothing, likely owing to the fact that she wore none until meeting Aurum and that nudity is the norm among Wild Moemon. However, upon acquiring specialized clothes made for Moemon, she seems to have warmed to the idea a bit. Chu seems to be fond of discussions and taking on a teaching role, as well as learning and developing new skills. She has displayed a notable level of curiosity, with the exception of those topics she considers offensive or a Human Complication. In regards to sexuality, Chu appears to be very open about her wants, needs, and practices, and seems to feel that others should be as well. At the same time, she also appears to be a practical individual who is seeking the best for her offspring by searching for an ideal mate. She shows little concern for discussing, or even performing, sexual acts in view of others, though whether this is a personal fetish, a holdover from living in the wild with other individuals who are extremely open about their sexuality, or as some form of psychological tactic performed for sadistic or manipulative reasons remains unclear. However, at the same time, it is also not clear if she would do such things in the presence of people other than Aurum. At least as of yet. Stat Block See Pichu Abilities As a Pichu, Chu possesses the Ability Static. Moves Thus far, Chu has exhibited the Moves Volt Tackle, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, and, arguably, Charm, implying that she is at least a Level 5. Perks *Learned *Egg Move (Volt Tackle) *Effortless Power (Thunder Shock) Role Chu serves the Role of Aurum's Starter, friend, and love interest. As one of the main characters of the work, it's safe to say that she's the female lead, barring the appearance of unexpected individuals. Trivia *The manner in which Chu and Aurum met is a shoutout to the Electric Tale of Pikachu. *The image of Chu, and in general the entire concept of Wandering Hearts, was created due to conversations on IRC with the members of an RP group. The ogirinal concept was for a Monster Girl Quest-like Visual Novel, except focusing on Anthropomorphized Pokemon. **The concept of Chu was originally produced when envisioning Ash (Red's) Pikachu as a teenaged girl and the recognition that Pikachu's behavior early in the series could be described as Tsundere. Category:Character Category:Moemon Category:Heroine Category:Monstergirl